The Summer Break
by ImpressiveAqua
Summary: It's Summer Break, Arthur seduces and makes love to Guinevere for the first time. ArtiexGuin


This is my third Shrek fanfic. Artie makes love to his crush, Guinevere, for the first time. I'm not all that good at writing fanfics. This story takes place when Artie and Guin were at Worcestershire during the first day of Summer Break.

It was 6:00 AM at Worcestershire Academy and the First Day of Summer.

All the Students, Teachers, & Staff were having a Summer Break.

All Classes were all cancelled during the entire Season.

At the end of The School Year, Arthur started to spend time with his Crush and Lover, Guinevere, while Lancelot, Guin's Previous Boyfriend, and other students weren't anywhere around.

He also wanted to make love to her for the first time.

So, Artie had himself a Condom and Birth Control Pills for Guin to keep her from being pregnant.

Guin took some of the Birth Control Pills to keep from being pregnant.

Then, Artie opened his eyes, still lying down in bed with Guin in her dorm room.

He turned his head a little bit and saw his Lover still asleep.

Artie smiled and rubbed Guin's back with his right hand, lovingly.

He was really glad that she was finally with him.

Guin suddenly opened her eyes as she was Artie smiling at her, romantically.

"Artie?" She asked, sleepily.

"Morning, Angelface," He said, still smiling at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but, what are you doing in my dorm room?."

"Well, since we've spent some time together when Lancelot and everyone else weren't anywhere around in School, I asked you if we can also spend the Last Night of School together in your dorm room Last Night."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Guin slept in her short-sleeved nightshirt with buttons on it and her underwear and shockingly noticed that Artie was only in his boxers.

Then, Artie kissed Guin on the lips as they sat up in bed.

He then put his hands on two of the buttons on the top of her nightshirt.

"What are you about to do?" She asked, shockingly.

"Make love to you," He said, flirtatiously.

Guin's eyes widened in shock.

Then, Artie unbuttoned Guin's nightshirt, removed it off her, and threw it on the floor, revealing her bra.

"Don't worry, Babe," Artie seductively whispered to Guin. "Just relax."

She nodded.

Then, his hands reached behind her back and felt the back of her bra.

"You want this off?" Artie asked.

Guin just nodded.

Artie undos Guin's bra and threw it on the floor, revealing her breasts.

Artie touched and rubbed Guin's thighs as they laid back in bed.

He was lying on the side of his body and she was lying on her back.

Then, Artie wrapped his left arm around Guin's shoulders.

Artiee kissed her on the cheek as he took off her underwear with his right hand and threw it on the floor, revealing Guin's vagina.

Artie once again moved back on top of Guin.

Then, Artie groped Guin's breasts as hard as he can as he lowered his lips down to hers, boldly.

She was embarrassed at first, but, then, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed him making love to her for the first time.

"My chick," Artie once again seducively whispered in Guin's ear.

She then blushed.

He then sucked on Guin's tits.

"Artie," She uncomfortablely whispered.

"Please, don't reject me," Artie whispered to Guin once again in a sexy voice. "Don't ever reject me, again."

"Ok."

Then, Artie kissed Guin's stomach, hips, and thighs.

Guin stiffened as she felt Artie's boxers in front of her vagina.

With a sexy grin on his face, his took off his boxers and threw them on the floor.

Artie was already wearing a condom on his dick.

Guin tried to control herself.

The next thing she knew, she felt Artie's condom-covered dick slide into her vagina after she opened her legs.

This time, Guin relaxed with a smile on her face.

Then, their lips once again met.

"I want you, Babe" Artie said to Guin in a sexy voice once again. " I want you really bad."

"Umm-hmm," Guin said back to him as she gladly felt Artie condom-covered dick went in and out of her vagina.

Then, Artie and Guin embraced each other, romantically.

She felt his breasts against hers.

He happily felt her thighs against his.

Suddenly, Artie slided his condom-covered dick out of Guin's vagina.

He then got off of her and laid back beside her.

Then, Artie touched Guin's booty and squeezed it.

Then, he once again seductively smiled at her.

Guin finally smiled back at Artie.

"I love you, Guin," He said to her.

"And I love you, Artie," She said back to him.

With that, they once again kissed, covered up, and went back to sleep.


End file.
